The Demi Gods and the Godlings
by QueenOfStalkers
Summary: The crew of the Argo II land on the roof of Brooklyn House where they meet Carter and Sadie. They need help stopping Geae from rising. (Story better than summary!) Also Romance but I can't chose 3 genres so :(
1. Chapter 1

**Decided write my first ever PJO and my first ever crossover! Let's get on to the story shall we?**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I didn't plan on meeting any Romans or Greeks but when a giant Greek war ship landed on our roof I had no choice.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" I called up to the Latino boy who was looking down at my, quite startled.

"Leo Valdez! Give me a sec and I'll come down with the rest of my crew!" Th boy, Leo Valdez. Scampered off somewhere muttering something about Hephaestus. I knew from some of my old classes that Hephaestus was a greek god.

Several minutes later. My brother, Jaz, Walt/Anubis, Zia, Felix, Alyssa, Cleo and Khufu were all one the roof with me and 8 kids got of the massive ship.

"Hi. I am Jason Grace and this is Percy Jackson who are you?" A tall, muscular blond boy said. He gave off the vibe that he thought he was all that.

"I am Sadie Kane, eye of Isis. What the bloody hell are you doing on my roof?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. I scanned there crowed. There was a very pretty native American girl, a pretty blond girl with stormy grey eyes, that Latino boy, the boy I assumed was Percy Jackson who was lean and muscular and seemed to be in charge, he had Sea green eyes and a mop of dark colored hair. A shortish girl with bronze skin and crazy curly hair, next to her there was a big Chinese guy who seemed to be her boy friend. I also assumed that the pretty blond was Percy's girl and the native American was Jason's. Then there was the guy who looked a bit like Anubis. He was the shortest and wore a large aviator jacket and had black hair and nice olive colored skin.

"What?" Leo said. "Eye of who? You don't look like an eye. And who is Isis? She isn't Greek or Roman."

Carter answered. "She is Egyptian. Also are you guys hosting gods? You seem to have an aura of godly power. By the way I am Carter, eye of Horus."

"Huh? Hosting gods? What are you even talking about?" Percy asked looking extremely confused. This time the blond spoke.

"Ignore Seaweed Brain. You are Egyptian magicians. I thought you guys died out millennia ago."

"Ummm no we didn't!" Felix exclaimed. "We're right here aren't we? See if I wasn't a magician would I be able to do this?" Felix pulled out his wand and summoned about 10 or so penguins.

"Felix!" Alyssa yelled. I laughed along with the rest of us. Alyssa always got frustrated when Felix summoned penguins because the penguins always seemed to swarm to her. The kids from the ship just stared at us in awe.

"Woah. They definitely aren't Greek or Roman. No one I know can do that!" The big Chinese guy said, his eyes wide.

Walt shifted forms and suddenly Anubis was standing next to me. The bronze skinned girl yelped.

"Did he just shape shift?!" She said fretfully. Anubis laughed heartily.

"No I didn't. I simply got tired of wearing Walt's skin. I like to change it up every once in awhile." Anubis said shrugging. The crew from the ship just looked shocked.

"What paths are you guys following. You've got to be magicians otherwise you wouldn't have this awesome ship." Felix said staring at it.

"I know it is pretty wicked right!" Leo stammered excitedly. He had pulled out bits of metal from his tool belt and was tinkering making some kind of robotic penguin. "If you want I can take you on the grand tour of the place!"

Felix jumped up and down in excitement and turned to Carter. "Can I, Carter? Can I, can I, can I?!" Carter shrugged.

"So you guys are Greek?" Cleo asked. It was the question on everyone's mind. They all nodded except for the Jason, the big Chinese guy and the bronze skinned girl.

"We're Roman. And I don't think you know all our names do you?" The girl stated. We shook our heads.

"Well I'm Frank Jong." The Chinese guy said.

"I'm Hazel Levesque (I have no idea how to spell that lol)." the girl with bronze skin said.

"I'm Nico di Angelo." The boy who reminded me of Anubis stated.

"Piper McLean." The beautiful Native American girl said.

"Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme!" Leo told us. I already knew that dork's name. He had finished his little robo penguin and tossed it to Felix.

"I am Annabeth Chase. You already know Seaweed Brain and Jason Grace." The blond girl stated.

"Okay then. You already know Carter and I's names. I think you figured out Felix's." I pointed to the 11 year old who was winding up the toy penguin Leo had given him.

"I'm Cleo." Our librarian said.

"My name's Jasmine. Don't ever call me that or I'll turn you into a shrub. Call me Jaz!" The healer told them with a happy cheerleader grin.

"I am Walt or Anubis. I respond to both." Anubis stated. Hazel still gave him a wary look.

"I'm Alyssa." Alyssa did a little wave and smiled.

"And I am Zia Rashid." Zia finished and linked hands with Carter. I did the same with Anubis.

"Hang on a sec!" Percy exclaimed. "Carter Kane? Haven't I met you before?" Carter's eyes widened in realization.

"YES! You saved me from that stupid Sobek minion! I totally forgot!." He yelped. Zia and I gave him a look.

"You went on a mission by yourself? How big of a dummy could you be? I am beginning to think Egypt is in danger once you are Pharaoh." I tell him. Zia snorts and Carter just scowls.

"WOAH! He is Pharaoh? As in ruler of Egypt?" Frank yelled. Carter nodded seriously.

"Yes. As the Eye of Horus I was a prime choice. Also I saved the world from Apophis." Carter told them and Annabeth's eyes went huge.

"HE IS THE LORD OF CHAOS! At least I think so. HOW THE HELL DID YOU DEFEAT HIM?!" She yelped.

"With a lot of difficulty and the almost death of the Sun God Ra who was being hosted my girlfriend Zia. It was a bit weird for awhile. HER VOICE WAS DEEPER THAN MINE IT WAS SO FREAKY!" Carter told them. Zia smacked him and laid her head on his shoulder. Leo laughed.

"Dude your girlfriend had a like kabillion year old male inside her head and her voice was deeper than yours? That would be freaky." Leo stated. Zia summoned a fire ball and Leo did the same.

"How did you..." Zia stammered.

"You ain't the only one with fire powers, sister." Leo said cockily. I laughed at Zia's expression.

"How about we all go inside for dinner?" Annabeth suggested and gestured towards the huge war ship. "Felix can get his tour."

"How about no. I say we go into Brooklyn House and eat on the terrace with Philip!" I say, smiling fondly at the thought of our albino croc. The kid shrug and follow us inside. All of them earning strange looks from Freak the Griffin.

After eating a lovely meal and almost everyone except Percy freaking out at Philip. Carter, Zia, Walt, (Anubis had shifted back into Walt form) and I all went back up to the roof.

"Your croc has a really fowl mouth ya know." Percy states. I just stared at him.

"What?" Carter asked. Very intelligent, I know.

"As the son of Poseidon I can talk to water animals. Also he says you need to up the bacon given to him at breakfast and he thinks Walt/Anubis is a total freak. But those aren't the words he used. He also finds Zia extremely scary." Percy states. I just stare at him.

"Okayyy..." Zia trails off. Carter gives a shrug that looks like he isn't surprised.

"You are a bit scary sometimes." Carter says earning him a smack from Zia. He rubs his shoulder.

"Sooo are you guys leaving or what?" I say.

"I was thinking maybe you guys could help on our quest. We need to stop Geia **(is that how you spell it?) **from rising. You with your magic can help." Annabeth says. I look at Carter.

"You up for a quest brother dear?" I ask him. He nods. "We're in!"

**Boom! What do you think should I continue? Also I haven't finished House of Hades yet so I won't be adding anything from that yet. Or never...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yozzles peeps! XD umm thanks for the review! Soo moving along here is the next chapter YAY ENJOY YOU CRAZY PLATYPUSES!**

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

I follow the elfish Latino kid, Leo, board. He tells me the ship is called the Argo II and that he often calls it Festus. I know enough to know that Festus means happy.

"Why Festus?" I ask him as he gives me _The Grand Tour_.

"Well the figurehead was a metal dragon robot named Festus. I programed him to tell me what was up with the ship so I just call the ship Festus most of the time." Leo says. I shrugged.

"Where can Sadie, Walt, and Zia and I stay?" I prod. Leo shrugs.

"I guess you could room with some of the other people. I will make better accommodations at Camp Half Blood. You'll like the Athena kids there all brainiacs like you." Leo tells me. I roll my eyes. We enter a control room that looks like a tornado had been through it.

"Woah. This place is a wreck." I state and a 3 legged table comes up to me and circles around me. Like he was looking me over. "Umm what the heck is your table doing?"

"Oh. That's just Buford. Don't mind him." Leo says and begins fiddling with something. I heard a voice above deck.

"WHO ARE THESE NEWCOMERS?" Leo laughed at that.

"I almost forgot Coach. He is a little nutty but you'll get used to him" Leo laughs and continues to pull out scraps of metal and begin tinkering.

"How come you are always playing with something?" I ask totally befuddled.

"Well as a son of Hephaestus I am naturally good with machines. Another thing I am not good with humans... I am funny though!" Leo smiled a mischievous grin. I shrugged. I was oddly okay with the whole demi-god thing and they seemed cool with the path of the gods.

"I am going to go find my girlfriend. I'm sure you two will get along once she calms down." I tell him and begin to walk away. Leo grabs my arm.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks shifting slightly. "I just am wondering if Sadie is dating both of those guys. Ya know the guy who keeps shifting form. Is he really 2 different people?"

"Sort of. Walt is a godling that means he is hosting a god. Basically he like a meat sack. He has too otherwise he'd be dead. Anubis likes the arrangement so he can be with Sadie and Walt likes it so he can ya know live." I tell him. Leo nods.

"Another question kinda weird. If they ever had kids in the future like in 10 or 15 years would it be a demi-god?" Leo asked. I shudder at the thought but shrug.

"I really have no clue." I tell him. Leo nods and I leave. Random questions. That kid was waaaaaay weird.

"Brother dear!" I hear my sister call out. I turn and jog to her.

"Yeah sis?" I put an arm around Zia who happened to walk by. She yelped and smacked me but didn't try to go away.

"I will be rooming with Haze, Zia will be rooming with Annabeth. You will be rooming with Percy. Walt will be with Nico." Sadie tells me and I frown.

"I have to room with Percy?" I ask groaning. I didn't like him very much. Zia laughed.

"You'll survive. Besides you might not have to. I heard Leo might add in a few extra rooms for us!" Zia tells me. I nod. Leo came out of his control room.

"Prepare for take off!" He yelled. He waved a wii mote and the ship took off. Jason stood on the deck watching the sky.

I wandered around the Argo II and found myself in a living area. There was live footage of some place that looked like a camp. It looked like a happy place.

"That's Camp Half Blood." I hear a voice say and turn around. I see Frank Jong.

"Hey. You're Frank right?" I ask him just to make sure. The big guy nods.

"I'm Roman. Normally I go to Camp Jupiter. I've never been to CHB but I've seen a lot of it." Frank gestures to the screen. I nod.

"So what's camp Jupiter like?" I ask him trying to make conversation.

"I like it. It's named after Jason's dad, which I guess is pretty cool. My dad, Mars, is the god of war." Frank states. I perk up a bit.

"I follow the path of Horus. Egyptian god of war." I smile at Frank. He smiles back.

"You're all right. Also what's up with that Walt guy?" I roll my eyes. Everyone kept asking that.

"Walt is hosting Anubis. Egyptian god of funerals. He is lots of fun though." I tell Frank who nods.

"Kinda like Nico. He is the son of Hades." I rack my brain to think who Hades is. Greek god of the underworld. He and Anubis BFFs I bet. I chuckled to myself getting a weird look from Frank.

"Wanna see a trick?" I ask him. Frank nods.

"Why not." He says. I focus and pull my hepesh out of thin air. Frank's jaw dropped. "Do that again!" I laughed and put it back in the Duat.

"You should see Sadie with divine words." I tell him. I make a mental note to ask Sadie to do a magic show for the Greeks and Romans.

I continue wandering around the ship occasionally bumping into people. I soon found myself back on the main deck. Leo came out and told me that we'd be at CHB with in an hour and that since his calculations were correct, verified my Annabeth, that we'd be able to get our rooms. I just gravitated towards the living area again. I found Zia there plopped down next to her.

"Hello Carter. How do you like the Argo II. It's a nice ship isn't it." Zia asks setting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. What do you think of the Demigods?" I ask her.

"I think it is interesting how the gods are allowed to have direct contact with mortals like that." Zia tells me. We then just sit there together Zia eventually drifts off and I almost don't have the heart to wake her when we landed at CHB.

**Boom! I'll update soon! I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo I'm back this time with Leo's POV. Also since my OTP is Leico I have to write it. Srsly I need to this is a Leico story whether you fuckers like it or not. Woah excuse how rude I was. DON'T LEAVE ME DON'T HATE ME I AM SO SORRY I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T HURT ME!**

**Leo's POV**

I hop off Festus and into Bunker 9. Carter, Sadie, Carter's girlfriend, I forgot her name, and that weird Walt/Anubis looked around the bunker in awe.

"Wow man this is the coolest." Walt says. I put on a proud smirk.

"Thanks!" I tell him and move towards the blue prints and begin mapping out how to add 4 extra rooms. I feel Nico walk towards me. Percy and Annabeth had led the 4 Egyptians out and were probably showing them around camp. It had been agreed that they could all share the Poseidon cabin with Percy for the next week.

"What are you doing? It's late aren't you going to go to bed?" The cute son of Hades says looking over my shoulder. _WOAH WOAH WOAH! HOLD UP! DID LEO VALDEZ JUST REFER TO THE SON OF DEATH AS CUTE? WTF IS WRONG WITH ME? Well he is pretty damn cute..._ I shake my head.

"Nah too much work to be done." I tell him. Nico snorts.

"You have to sleep sometime. Remember what happened last time you pulled an all nighter?" Nico asked me. I went bright red.

Last time I had pulled an all nighter I had accidentally set part of the Hephaestus cabin on fire when some kid asked if he could borrow my shoes.

"You're right I probably should get some sleep." I say and begin to leave. Nico walks next to me and slips his hand in mine. I don't jerk away, I don't stop and stare at him funny I just walk with him. My hand clasped in his.

He let go at his cabin and walked in. Muttering good night. I didn't even think about what happened. I just shrugged and headed over to Hephaestus cabin.

**Filler chapter is filler... sorry. Better update tomorrow cross my hearts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I promised a better chapter so here it is! Zia's POV this time if you didn't already notice. I DON'T OWN PJO OR TKC! MKAY! Oh and guys... I AM NOT DOING A DEATH SHOW DOWN FOR LEO! NO ANUBIS VS. NICO! SRSLY! In TKC fandom Sabunis is my OTP and I have difficulty writing them with anyone else. Not including Walt since he and Anubis are one much to my annoyance. Also Leico is my HoO OTP in the original PJO it was Percabeth I mean come on! Whose OTP wasn't Percabeth XD.**

**Z**

**I**

**A**

Carter and I walked through CHB hand in hand. I had to admit the Greeks had great taste. We strolled to a large cabin.

"This is where you guys will be staying for the week. With me!" Percy exclaims. Carter groans, I smack him. He rubs his arm. _Wimp._ (NO! Carter, you are not a wimp. Carter calm down. Okay. Love you too sweetie.) I laugh.

"That's great Percy. Where can I summon our stuff in peace. I mean like no one talking to me, peace." Sadie asks the sea prince. Percy shrugs and points to a corner of the cabin.

"There." He states and flops down on the only messy bunk. It smelt like the sea in here. I grabbed a bunk and pointed to the top one.

"Carter your up there." I tell him. He folds his arm over his chest.

"I don't want top bunk you get top bunk." He complains like a 5 year old. I groan and hop to the top bunk without using the ladder.

5 minutes later Sadie collapses on the bunk nearest the corner she was in. The luggage on the floor in that corner. I smile and go over, pull out the pjs Felix got me for my birthday. I always smiled when I wore them. Penguins were all over the pants and the tob that went with it had a large penguin holding a heart.

"Where can I change?" I ask Percy. He points to a bathroom and I quickly go in and get dressed. When I get back Carter is already asleep. He was wearing only a pair of basket ball shorts. Walt was in Anubis form and was going through his suit case.

"Did I not pack us any pjs?" He mutters to himself. I focus and pull out a pair of pikachu pajamas from the duat.

"Here!" I say and toss them to Anubis. He scowls when looking at them.

"Really Rashid?" He asks. I laugh and roll my eyes. I hop on the top bunk. I hear Sadie snoring almost as loudly as Percy. It was like they were having a contest. Who could snore the loudest. I eventually fell asleep.

I woke at sunrise and took a quick shower before anyone else woke up. By the time they did I was sitting on my bunk reading a book. I had my hair already styled. I had watched the sunrise after my shower. Piper saw me and asked to do my hair. I said yes. I now had a lovely french braid.

"Good morning Carter." I said to my boyfriend who had just rolled out of bed. He looked up at me and gaped.

"Who did your hair? And how are you awake?" Carter asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"Piper found me around sunrise. Apparently I have really nice hair. 'Perfect for styling'" I say quoting Piper. She asked me what kind of shampoo I used. I used Dove damage repair.

"I always think your hair looks nice but wow. It looks absolutely wonderful. Let Piper play with your hair more often!" Carter exclaims. I roll my eyes and go back to my book.

After an hour we are finally ready to go to breakfast. It was wonderful, all though a bit strange. I had to speak to my glass and sacrifice some of my food to the gods. I prayed to Zeus because that was the only one I could remember at the moment.

After a delightful lunch Percy said he was going to be teaching classes and that we were welcome to go but didn't have to. Carter went with him to some sword class. He taught Percy how to use a hepesh.

I spent my day just sitting on a bench reading. Annabeth talked to me for awhile and left me alone. I didn't go to lunch since I wasn't hungry. Carter brought me a PB&J sandwich around 2 and chatted with me for an hour or so before leaving with Jason to do something I didn't quite catch.

Around 3 a bunch of Aphrodite girls came and chatted with me.

"OMG! Did Piper do your hair?" A younger girl with pink braces. I think her name was Lacey.

"Umm yeah. Does she normally sneak attack people into playing with there hair?" I ask. Lacey laughs. Another girl, Drew, rolled her eyes.

"I don't see why you would want to hang out with Piper." Drew states. I just shrug. Drew leaves me alone along with a few others. Lacey stays and continues talking to me.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Lacey asks nudging me.

"Yes. Carter Kane." I say smiling at the thought of him. Lacey giggled.

"Oh I've heard of him. Word spread pretty quick here, I've heard he is pretty hot. Is it true?"

"Yup." I say smirking. Lacey laughed. I was beginning to like this girl. "How about you? Anyone you like?"

"Well... there's this one guy..." Lacey trails off. I laugh.

"I'm not one to prod." I tell her and she looks relieved.

"So can I play with your hair. I'm not as good as Piper with braids but I can do really cool up dos!" Lacey tells me excitedly. I nod and with deft fingers she weaves my hair into an intricate up do that looks stunning yet not to formal.

"Thank you! This is lovely!" I exclaim looking in the mirror she provided for me. Lacey smiles. Piper spots us and jogs over.

"I see Lacey played with your hair. She's got some mad skills doesn't she?" Piper says. Her own hair had a few little braids some with beads. It was choppy and messy but still looked perfectly styled.

"Yeah she does. This only took her like 5 minutes too! I've got to get me a Lacey to help me get ready for dates with Carter." I say jokingly.

"I wish!" Piper exclaims and laughs with me. Lacey joins in with us.

"I think it is dinner time." Lacey says and looks over to see a mob of people heading towards where we ate.

"Yeah me too." Piper agrees. We all walk together discussing random things. Carter kept popping up somehow. The Aphrodite girls invited me to eat with them. Because I wasn't an actual camper I was allowed to eat anywhere.

After dinner it was time for campfire. A horse dude named Chiron came up and told me, Carter, Sadie and Walt/Anubis to come up. He introduced us and Anubis shifted from Walt to Anubis to freak out the campers. We went back to our seats after explaining we were Egyptian.

After a few hours everyone went back to there perspective cabins. I fell asleep almost immediately. Of course after finishing my book. After all it was Divergent_._

**_Hey_ guys see I updated see this one is waaaay better than the last one see see?! lol Um thanks again everyone hugzz! Free virtual pie for those reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeyyy guys. I am just gonna warn you I may quit making updates everyday soon... Or I will keep it up ya never know with me XD moving along... Oh if you haven't noticed I changed the plot so Percy and Annabeth never fell in to Tartarus. **

**C**

**A**

**R**

**T**

**E**

**R**

After the first day I knew how to wield a regular sword pretty well. All though I still prefer my trusty hepesh. Percy was impressed with my skill with it. We even dualed his sword against mine. Percy was very good, I'll give him that, but he didn't have Horus train him. I disarmed him pretty quickly. He was shocked to find out a hooked sword was a really good weapon.

"How can a curved sword even be that useful?" Percy asks me of the umpteenth time.

"It is meant to disarm your enemies." I tell him but he still looks mystified. Annabeth walks over to us.

"Hi Perce hey Carter!" She says happily.

"Hello Annabeth." I greet her and Percy puts an arm around her waist. We keep walking. We were heading in the general direction of the lake.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about architecture? Egyptian maybe?" Annabeth asks hopefully. Percy laughs.

"Well... I know a little. I have copies of the original blue prints for the great pyramids." I tell her and she perks up. Her stormy grey eyes alight with excitement.

"Really?! Can you get me them?"

"Yeah! Do you have any Egyptian artifacts here so I can make a portal back to Brooklyn?" I ask her and she looks confused.

"Huh?"

"Never mind." I reach into the Duat and focus on grabbing the scrolls. I am sure Cleo sees my hand and hands me the scrolls. I pull my hand back out and sure enough the scrolls are sitting in my palm. Annabeth and Percy stare at me in amazement.

"How... how the heck..." Annabeth mutters and I laugh. I take my sword which is strapped to my back and shove it into my air locker. Percy stared at me.

"What happened to your sword? How did you get the crinkly paper?" Percy wondered eyes huge.

"The Duat! Great place to store junk. I always carry stuff around in my locker." I tell them. I reach in again and pull out a thing of m&ms. I pop a few in my mouth and offer them to Percy and Annabeth. Percy takes a handful but Annabeth keeps staring at me.

"It is simple magic. You just have to focus and stick your hand into the Duat. It is everywhere, like another dimension. I'm guessing that the Greeks don't have this do they... It is basically where the gods live and demons in the deeper sections." I tell them Annabeth nod finally understanding, Percy on the other hand shrugs and continues looking confused.

"So... Do you guys do magic or is it just us?" I ask the demi gods.

"No but some of us do have powers. Hazel can summon precious gems, Frank can shape shift into different animals, Percy can control the water and talk to sea creatures, Leo can summon fire, Jason can summon the wind and lightning and I am incredibly smart." Annabeth tells me.

"That's cool. I can do actual magic though. My sister is a master with divine words. In combat I can summon a hawk avatar that is like 15 feet tall. Super cool by the way." I say and get nods.

"I can't wait to see that!" Percy exclaims. "That'll be so cool!" Annabeth rolls her eyes. I wave to my girlfriend as we pass her but she is chatting with Piper and Annabeth and doesn't notice me :(.

"Wanna eat with me today?" Percy asks me. "Annabeth won't eat with us because she wants to catch up with her siblings."

"Sure why not." I say. Percy had grown on me. I didn't find him as annoying any more.

We ate a very delicious dinner and after we went to campfire where we had to introduce out selves. I am pretty sure Zia covered the details in her recording so I won't repeat them.

After campfire I took a shower put on my pj shorts and fell right asleep listening to the sound of my sister and Percy snoring loudly.

**YO GUYS THIS IS A PAGE BREAK NO REALLY SEE A PAGE BREAK IT EVEN DANCES \(-.-)\ /(-.-)/ SEE DANCING!**

The next morning I wake up and see Zia, up early as usual. Her hair braided in several different braids all on the top of her head. All were very thing and small. There had to be like 10.

"I like your hair. I still don't get how you and Piper wake up so early." I tell my girlfriend. She laughs and goes back to reading some book call Insurgent.

"Thanks Carter. Go get dressed. You and I are spending the day together." Zia tells me and I put on a confused face.

"Where?" I ask her and she just laughs.

"I was thinking we actually go out into the city. We aren't demi-gods we don't have to say cooped up here. Also it turns out they do have an Egyptian artifact her in the Big House. They actually have two so we have a way back." Zia tells me and I nod.

I go get dressed run my fingers through my messy hair then brush my teeth.

After Zia and I leave we decided to go to the mall. Just a random mall in Florida. Why Florida? No reason.

"What do you wanna do?" I ask Zia after we get out of the bus that had taken us here from the museum.

"How about we go see a movie then we'll see what else we want to do." Zia answers. I nod and we walk hand in hand towards the ticket booth.

We ended up watching Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs 2. It was a funny movie but we didn't eat while there so we headed towards the food court.

I ordered a personal pan pepperoni pizza and Zia ordered vegetable lo mien. We ate chatting idly about the quest. We discussed what would happen if the Egyptian gods were able to have children.

"Mass destruction." Zia says laughing.

"Yeah imagine a son of Horus." I say and Zia pauses imagining one.

"Oh gods! That would be so freaking weird! It'd be like you only dumber and more pushy." Zia exclaimed laughing. I noticed a person glaring at me. Probably wondering what the heck me, a total dweeb, is doing with Zia.

"Hey Zia, I am getting dirty looks again." I say pointing to the guy glaring at me. Zia looked over her shoulder at him laughed then kissed me. I looked over Zia's shoulder and stuck my tongue out at him.

The guy scowled and walked away. I laughed and Zia did with me. We liked doing that.

"So what do you want to do now?" Zia asked me. I shrugged.

"I need a new pair of sneakers Freak has destroyed these ones." I say pointing to my awful looking converses.

"I should probably get another pair of combat boots for Sadie." Zia remarks. We walk towards the shoes store before being stopped by an icy hand on my shoulder. I whip round and see Nico.

"Woah!" I say startled. Nico smirks. "How did you get here?"

"Shadow travel. I am not explaining it so don't even ask. I am here to tell you that Sadie needs a new pair of combat boots." Nico tells us.

"Okay we were already going to get her a pair but thanks for that..." I say and Nico just stays there. "You gonna leave...? Or not..."

"Nah I'll stay." Nico says and continues walking with us. I look at Zia who shrugs.

**Another**** page break**

After we are done shopping we go back to CHB. Sadie takes the boots without thanking me. Nico wanders off to god knows where after we left for the museum. Zia went off to talk to Leo in Bunker 9, I followed because I wanted to ask him a few things.

"Hi-ya Zia!" Leo says when he looks up from his project. I wave a hand. "OH and you too Carter!"

"I was going to ask you if you could get a griffin's quarters or something. I don't wanna leave Freak behind." I tell the Latino. Leo looks over his blue prints.

"No one uses the stables and since we are no longer toting around that giant statue of Athena sure. I'll just knock down some of the walls in the stables." Leo says. "It'll take n 0 time. In fact I'll just have Nyssa do it." Leo says quickly. He shouts for Nyssa and a girl with dark hair tied back in a red bandana comes over.

"Yeah Leo?" She asks.

"Could you knock down all the dividers on the left hand side of the stables?" Leo asks. The girl nods.

"Why?" She asks.

"Freak the griffin. This guy." Leo points to me. "Doesn't want to leave him behind." Nyssa nods and dashes off.

Zia, Leo and I chat for awhile only leaving when it was curfew.

**See another chapter down this one was super long. IDK if you guys like it... or not... Srsly tho XD I'll try and make them all over 1,000 words and under 2,000 kay? How does that sound. Unless I want to be a beech then I'll do like a 500 word one XD Or if I really need to make a point maybe 2,500 word one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! This is going to be a purely Leico chapter! OMG YAY I AM SOOOO EXCITED XD DON'T JUDGE ME! There will be a second chapter up later today so this isn't JUST it! Kay?**

**Leo's POV**

I decided to stay a little after 10:00 working on the Argo II I just wanted to check a few things and maybe play with my Archimedes sphere.

I was fiddling with my sphere when Nico walked in. "You're up late." He stated blandly. I shrugged.

"I just wanted to play with my sphere. Also how did you know I was even here?" I ask the son of Hades.

"Nyssa told me. She wanted me to come by at 11:00 and tell you to and I quote `Get your all back to the cabin'" Nico said in a monotone.

"Sounds like her." I looked at my watch. 10:45. "HEY! It's not 11 yet! Only 10:45." I look at him expectantly.

"15 minute warning. Consider yourself warned." Nico began to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I exclaim. Nico stops and looks at me.

"Yes, Leo?"

I flounder for words. "Erm... You don't have to... I mean you can... but ya know." Nico laughs.

"Spit it out, Valdez."

"You don't have to leave I mean I could teach you all I know about my sphere. Or maybe take you on a tour of the new and improved Argo II." I say quickly. Nico ponders and then walks back over to me.

"So what do you know about your sphere here?" Nico asks looking over my shoulder.

I explain to him the basic workings of it and show him how I can program it to help with the ship. Nico nods, only half paying attention.

"So yeah. That is basically how it works." I finish and Nico's eyes meet my own. They are a beautiful dark shade that complements his ebony hair. _His eyes are so adorable_. I think to myself. Nico doesn't break eye contact.

_Oh gods he is the cutest isn't he._ Nico blinks at me. His lips twitching into a small smile.

"You have nice eyes." I blurt out. Nico goes a bit pink at that. I am pretty sure I went roaring red.

"Thank you." Nico mummers. He still hadn't broken eye contact. I began to notice flecks of darker colors in his dark brown, chocolaty eyes.

Before I can even process Nico had closed his eyes and had lightly pecked his lips on mine.

What did I do?

I stopped, pulled the kid close and kissed him properly.

Nico was a damn good kisser too. His lips were cool to the touch. Ever so slightly chapped. I felt rushes of warm and cold shiver through out my body. I got goosebumps all over. I probably would of caught my hair on fire if Nico hadn't pulled away.

"Did I just... Did I just kiss you?" He gasped. His eyes wide in disbelief.

"I think you did." I muttered.

"Can I do it again?" Nico asked.

"You don't even have to ask." I tell him. Nico captures my lips once more. This kiss was a little more heated than the last one. Hungry. I smiled into the kiss. I felt Nico's tongue slip across my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and let him in.

As our tongues fought for dominance a loud crash sounded through the room. We immediately broke apart and saw none other than Sadie Kane standing by the entrance.

"Erm... I am gonna go now." The girl stammered and began to dash away.

"Wait!" I called out. Sadie stopped and turned to face us.

"Yes, Valdez?" She asked with a forced smile.

"Promise not to tell?" Nico asks for me. Sadie laughs.

"Who would I tell? Also I am not one to spread gossip like that. You two have to decide when to tell everyone on your own. I am not doing it for you." Sadie tells us. I let out a sigh of relief that Nico mimics. "Now I am going to let you two resume your little kizzy session. Bye!" Sadie dashed off outside.

"Well that was..." Nico starts.

"Eventful?" I supply. Nico nods.

"Can we resume our 'kizzy session', please?" Nico asks and I answer by pressing my lips back onto his.

After what feels like seconds Nico pulls away to catch his breath. His cheeks flushed, his eyes alight with something that actually looked like elation.

"You are a really good kisser." I tell him. Nico blushes even more.

"Really? It was my first kiss. What about you?" Nico asks me.

"My first too." I say to him. Nico chuckles. He kisses my cheek and releases me from the embrace. I don't let go of his waist though. I place on more kiss on his lips then let him go.

I slip my hand into his. We walk in a comfortable silence till we reach his cabin.

"Does this make me your... your boyfriend?" Nico ponders timidly. I laugh.

"I think." Nico nods and lets go of my hand. He pecks my lips once more and scampers into his cabin.

"Best boyfriend ever." I mutter and nearly skip back to my cabin.

Before I entered I checked my watch. 11:30. Nyssa was gonna have my head. I pushed the door open and sure enough I saw Nyssa sitting on her bunk staring at me.

"Why are you late? I told Nico to go get you at 11:00." Nyssa looks at me expectantly. I groan.

"I got distracted. Nico let me teach him about my sphere. Blame him." I tell her and start towards my bunk. Nyssa grabs my arm.

"What really happened?" She asks arching an eye brow at me.

"Fine. Nico and I sorta kissed... a lot... yeah." I then hurry off to my bed. Nyssa laughs.

"Good for you! Good night!" Nyssa walked over to her own bed laughing probably at my expression.

**SEE LEICO IS THE WORLD'S ULTIMATE OTP! THEY BELONG TOGETHER PEOPLE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**As promised a second chapter cuz a pure Leico chapter doesn't seem fair. IT SEEMS FAIR TO ME BUT I CAN'T READ YOUR PLATYPUS MINDS SO I JUST WANT TO BE SURE YOU DON'T HUNT ME DOWN AND MURDER ME! Also to Book Worm 764 I just finished HoH and OMG I DID A LITTLE DANCE WHEN I FOUND OUT HE WAS ACTUALLY GAY! IDK WHY BUT I DID! I AM SO MESSED UP IN THE HEAD I NEED SERIOUS HELP!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I went to bed rather early one my 7th and final night. **(Obviously I did a time skip...)** Around 9:30. Shelby's bedtime. I decided to go to bed early because I doubted that I'd be able to sleep soundly on a boat. Percy Jackson, maybe, me? Not so much.

I wake up early too. At the same un godly hour that Zia wakes. "Good morning Sadie." Zia greets seeing me rolling out of bed. She too had just woken.

"Hi Zia." I mumble. As I fumble around for my sneakers Zia sneaks over. I look up. "ACK!"

"Did I scare you?" Zia asks stifling a laugh. I glare at her and slip on the batter converses I'd been wearing around camp. Not wanting to muck up my new combat boots just yet.

"What ever." I walk pass her and head to the rest rooms. There are 4 showers so we both showered at the same time. Except Zia picked a better shower because some how she got ALL the hot water. I grumbled about my chilly shower and finished quickly. I got dressed in the stall and went out in front of the mirror to tame my wild bed head that hadn't been improved with conditioner.

"Let me help you." Zia says from behind me. I jumped, startled.

"Are you some kind of freaking ninja?" I ask her my heart still pumping. Zia laughs and shakes her head.

"Can I help you fix your hair or not? I'd let Piper but she isn't gentle when it comes to brushing. Braiding, very gentle." Zia states and takes my hairbrush.

She is very gentle with my array of tangles. After about 7 minutes she had tamed my hair so it looked pretty nice.

"Now, let's go back to the cabin and wait for Piper. Lacey is normally with her so she can do your hair too." Zia tells me and I nod. We out and sit in front of the cabin. Piper and Lacey spot us, there hair still damp from their own showers. They bounded over to us.

"Hi Sadie!" Lacey proclaims. I give the girl a smile. She was my friend from B.A.G. I couldn't believe it when I had found out she had attended CHB.

"Hi, Lacey!" I smiled at her. "Zia said you can do some wicked things with hair." Lacey laughs and sits down behind me. Piper sits behind Zia and begins doing an intricate fish tail braid. Zia's hair had reached mid back length in the two years since we had kicked Apophis' butt.

"Sadie what kind of shampoo do you use, because it sucks." Lacey says.

"I dunno? Some random brand." I tell her. Lacey writes something down and hands it to me. It read, Dove Damige Repair.

"This is Zia's shampoo." I say to Lacey.

"Well then you two can share!" Lacey proclaims happily. She continues piling my hair into an different kind of pony tail. It looked so weird yet so freaking awesome when it was finished. Zia's hair was half way braided with a fish tail the rest pulled into a ponytail.

"Done!" Piper claimed after tying off the rest off Zia's hair. Zia smiled looking in the mirror Piper had provided.

"Thanks, Piper! Looks wonderful as usual." Zia smiled at Piper and the two hugged like BFFs.

"You're welcome Zia!" Piper said returning the hug. I wasn't the hugging type and Lacey understood that. I gave her a fist bump which was, for me, the equivalent of a friendly hug.

"Thanks Lace." I say to Lacey.

"Welcome Sades." Lacey returns with a chill smile.

I left the 3 other girls to wake the boys in Poseidon cabin. Piper had run down to Bunker 9 to see if Leo was up yet and if he was Nico probably was up too. Annabeth knew when to show up and would right on time so no need to check on her.

As I walked into the cabin I reached into the Duat, something I was quite good at now, and pulled out a frying pan and spoon that I kept in there for situations like this.

I began banging the frying pan with my spoon. "ALL RIGHT BOYS TIME TO GET UP! UP UP UP! NOW AND I MEAN IT! I WILL HADI YOUR BUNKS IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS INSTANT UP UP UP! NOW! UP UP UP!" Percy threw his pillow at me, Carter groaned, rolled over and fell onto the floor and Anubis, was still asleep.

"ANUBIS THAT MEANS YOU TOO! WALT I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE WAKE UP THAT SILLY GOD! UP UP UP! CARTER GET OFF THE FLOOR AND JACKSON DON'T TROW ANOTHER PILLOW AT ME OR FACE CONSEQUENCES!" I yelled still banging my frying pan.

Percy didn't throw another pillow instead he threw a crumpled up t-shirt.

"JACKSON UP NOW OR I'M GOING TO GO GET ANNABETH!" I yelled. Percy sat bolt upright and fumbled out of bed. My brother was already gathering up his stuff to go get dressed. My ridiculous boyfriend was still asleep.

I went over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. He woke up immediately. I pulled away grinning then picked up his pillow and smacked him with it.

"You should've woke up when I was yelling." I tell him and he rolls his eyes. My boyfriend was still looking like Anubis.

"Good morning to you too." Anubis mutters. I laughed and pecked his cheek again. I moved away and went back outside. Piper was still there but Lacey had left. I saw Zia walking over with Leo and Nico in tow.

"You are mean!" Piper claims when I exit the cabin. I snort.

"Nah, there boys they need lots of noise to be woken. Anubis needs a kiss though. He slept through the banging." I tell her. When I was in the cabin I had exchanged shoes. I was now wearing my new combat boots.

"You dress like Walt, Anubis, who ever he is." Piper says.

"Huh?" I ask her. I look down at my wardrobe. I was wearing a band t-shirt, skinny jeans, a leather jacket and my combat boots.

"You dress alike. At least when the Anubis guy is in control." Piper tells me. I thought about it. When Anubis/Walt looked like Anubis he wore band shirts a leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. Walt wore similar things just not the skinny jeans and the leather jacket. He prefered a sports jacket. I always wondered how that even worked.

"I guess you're right. Never thought about it." I say to her. I shrug my shoulders.

"I just noticed that, like, just now." Piper laughs a bit. Zia, Leo and Nico had reached us. Nico and Leo kept glancing at each other. I smiled knowingly but didn't say anything.

"Hey! Sup' Sadie?" Leo smiles at me with his usual mischievous look. He had a look in his eyes that read. "You didn't tell anyone did you?"

I shook my head. "I'm good? How about you?"

"Fine!" Leo seemed a bit more relaxed once he knew his secret was safe.

"How about you Nico?" Piper asked shifting her attention towards the son of Hades. He just shrugged.

"Okay, I guess. Just tired, didn't get much sleep last night." He shuddered ever so slightly. Nightmares. I knew the look in his eyes. I'd seen it in my brother's a few times and a lot of times in some of my younger initiates.

"Oh, that's to bad. Maybe you'll get some sleep once we set sail." Piper says frowning ever so slightly. I see Leo flash Nico a look that says "Let's talk later."

"So when are we leaving?" I ask changing the subject.

"Once everyone is ready. And after we eat breakfast." Leo answers and I nod.

5 minutes later the boys joined us and we headed to breakfast. I sat with Percy, Anubis, I was guessing he was going to stay like that all day, my brother and Zia. Leo was saying his good byes to the Hephaestus cabin, same with Annabeth and Piper. Not to the Hephaestus cabin but to there own cabins.

After a wonderful breakfast we all headed towards Bunker climbed aboard the Argo II and took off.

I felt so alive up in the sky. It was truly a beautiful place. I loved being to look down and seeing everything so small, but I didn't feel like a giant I felt so tiny. Yet it was an amazing view and it felt so wonderful up in the air. After awhile Anubis, Walt still hadn't taken control again, came over and put an arm around me.

"Hey Sadie." He says to me joining me in looking over the vastness below us. We were heading to Greece, Athens I think. The ocean was a dazzling blue.

"Hey Anubis." I tell him. I lean against him and he leans into me. It wasn't particularly cold on the Argo II but it felt nice, his warmth seeping into me.

"This is how the gods see everything, at least so I'm told. I never actually knew. I rarely left the underworld and even then I always remained around human sized." Anubis mutters into my hair.

"I wonder if this is how my father sees things." I say to him.

"Probably. Before I was hosting Walt he would always leave me to attend the court rooms for an hour a day. Lord Osiris told me it was because he needed a break everyday but I knew he was checking up on you." Anubis tells me. I smile at the thought of my giant, blue dad sneaking away to check on me and Carter. (Carter says it is Carter and I but I say 'Shuddup Carter')

"Hmm. That's sweet of him." I say.

"Erm... Walt wants to talk to you." Anubis mutters. I laugh.

"Let him speak." I say. Anubis shudders and Walt's voice come out.

"Hey Sadie! I love you! That's all I really wanted to say... bye!" Walt blurted and Anubis shuddered again. I was blushing. He said that a lot, at random moments, but I always blush when he says it.

"Love you too. And you too of course Anubis." I state. Anubis smiles and I lean into him some more. I heard gagging sounds from behind me. Leo Valdez. The nerv.

"Ug! Enough with the fluff! Come on! I need you to help my find a good place to land and pick up your brother's pet Griffin." Valdez smiled and grabbed my wrist and began pulling me towards the wheel. Or where ever he controlled the thing. I wasn't sure.

"Anywhere except the roof. That freaked out Freak. (Oh yes Carter, ha-ha, freaked out Freak. I am going to continue now. No I didn't throw that shoe at you. What? Did you just accuse me of... I am still recording brother dear we are talking later!)" I tell the Latino. He nods and lets me go.

"Kay! I am leaving now! Bye!" He scampered off to gods know where.

**Ug bad ending I know. Don't hate me I didn't know quite how I wanted this chappie to end. XD I'll update soon virtual hugs!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Adventure time! Yay! Also if you guys hadn't noticed the characters from TKC are older...**

**Ages now:**

**Carter:18  
Zia: 17  
Sadie:16  
Walt:18**

**Also went ahead and did the PJO ones incase you forgot. The ages may be different from the books... Also I will get b-days wrong cuz I don't know them... O.O sorry**

**Ages for PJO:**

**Percy: 16 almost 17  
Annabeth: 16  
Nico: 14 almost 15  
Frank: 16  
Hazel: 15  
Leo: 15  
Jason: 17  
Piper: 16**

**Boom... Yeah... Got some stuff wrong but I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! AHH I SWORE! DON'T HATE ME! **

**Anywhoodle we are going to do a PJO fandom characters POV this time hasn't been done in awhile... yeah.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was helping Leo out in the control room since I was the only other person who even knew half the words that were coming out of his mouth. That was until the huge crash. Something had just landed on our ship.

It couldn't of been Freak the griffin milling around since he was tied up in the renovated stables. I hurried out and saw a creature I didn't recognize from Greek mythology. When Carter saw it he groaned.

"Leroy's back! I thought I put you back in the Duat!" Carter pulled out his _Kepesh _from the Duat.

"WHO?!" I demanded loudly.

"THE SET ANIMAL! CARTER CALLS HIM LEROY!" Sadie yelled. She had pulled out her staff and wand. She threw down her staff which to mean seemed like a stupid thing to do. Until it turned into a raging she lion.

"HOLY HERA!" Percy yelped when he saw it transform. Sadie laughed. She closed her eyes and focused for a moment.

"Hello,Isis!" She yelled and shook her arms. "It is good to be a godling again!" I just stared at her. I wasn't even ready for battle. Leroy, the Set Animal, what ever it was still looked very, very angry.

Carter began growing. A blue aura surrounded him and he grew to 10 feet tall. Percy stared.

"Damn!" He yelled up. Carter laughed but it sounded like a screech. Percy and I just stood there watching the two of them fight off the monster. The beat it with in 3 minutes. Sadie blasted him with a _Ha-di_ spell once Carter had pinned it down.

I noticed all of us had come above deck to watch the brawl. Except for Anubis and Zia who were also helping. Hitting the beast if it got to close to the 8 standing in awe.

"Thanks for the help guys." Carter panted. He wasn't a glowing hawk man anymore. Just a sweaty 18 year old guy.

Sadie looked wrecked. "Night, night." She muttered and collapsed on the deck. Carter looked at her shrugged and picked her up. Presumably to carry below deck.

"Crap sorry! Do you need any ambrosia or nectar?" I asked still a bit stunned from the epic battle. Carter stared at me in confusion.

"What?" He stared at me quizzically.

"You don't have ambrosia or nectar? How do you kick ass like that if you don't have a way to heal?" Frank asked. Carter stared.

"We have a healer named Jaz. You met her. She gave us a bunch of healing potions. We're fine." Carter answered and with Anubis he walked below decks. Still carrying his sister who was beginning to stir.

Anubis turned back around. "Besides, she is just a bit tired from using so much magic. She isn't actually hurt. Same with Carter." Anubis then turns back around and jogs after Carter. He stopped once more. He murmured something and the deck repaired itself. The holes from Carter's missed strikes disappeared, the blood from the beast cleaned itself. Everything was back to normal.

"How did you fix my ship so easily!?" Leo stammered. Zia laughed and explained it was a simple charm.

"Wow, they've got mad skills." Percy said still in awe of the Egyptians. "I wanna be a hawk dude when I fight!"

"Whatever. You've got water powers, that's all you need. Also you are good with a sword. Magic is all they've really got. No special powers like talking to fish." I tell him. Percy just smirked.

"Still that was awesome."

"Yeah. Carter told me Horus was the god of war. Since he is the eye of Horus he is skilled at combat magic. His sister is the eye of Isis, goddess of magic. She is good with, well magic." Frank tells us. We just stared at him. "Am I not allowed to talk to people?" We all laughed at this. I noticed Zia had wandered away. Probably following her friends.

"Dude the Egyptians are awesome. Why didn't we get some when we first started this quest?" Leo asked.

"I guess we didn't know they even existed. Percy knew though. Carter and him knew each other before hand." I gave him a pointed look.

"HEY! I actually didn't know he was Egyptian. He thought I was a "water elementalist' I am not mental! And I thought he was a rouge son of Athena with his vocabulary. And then with the whole combat magic thing I thought maybe Ares. Then with that sword I was so confused. I honestly tried to forget about him." Percy explains. I just roll my eyes.

"Sure Percy."

"Well lets just be thankful that they kicked that monsters butt." Hazel says and we all agree.

"I am hungry now lets eat." I turn around and see Sadie standing in front of the door. She looked a tad better but that was probably due to her mini nap.

"Yeah I agree." Piper says. She gets murmurs of yeah, and sure.

"Lets go!" Leo declares and marches us to the dining area.

We eat a meal of yummy tacos. There was chicken, beef, tofu, lettuce, peppers, hot sauce, onions,cheese, and bacon. Piper and Zia had almost twin tacos except for the fact Zia prefered chicken to tofu. They both had lots of lettuce, peppers and onions.

Percy had beef, cheese and bacon. Frank had beef, onions, cheese and peppers. Hazel had chicken, hot sauce and lettuce. Sadie had beef, cheese and bacon. Carter had the same thing as his sister except with a sprinkling with peppers. Anubis had chicken and lettuce. I had chicken, lettuce and peppers. Leo pulled out an extra spicey hot sauce for himself and also had beef, peppers, onions and cheese. Sadie stared at the bacon.

"No one wanted the bacon huh? I would say lets toss it to Phillip but he isn't here." Sadie made a sad face as if she truly wished her albino croc was there eating with us.

"I miss Phillip too Sadie." Carter agrees. "And Khufu."

"Who is Phillip and Khufu?" Piper asks.

"Phillip is our crocodile and Khufu our baboon friend. Khufu kicks butt at basket ball and once he played on a team of other baboons with my brother and they trampled him." Sadie smirked at the memory. Carter went red. Everyone stifled giggles.

"You were beat up by a bunch of baboons?" Jason choked.

"A troop of baboons actually." I correct. Jason and everyone else rolls there eyes.

"Whatever." Leo says for basically the rest of the group.

We all eat sharing stories and getting to know Carter, Sadie, Zia and Anubis. When we finish we go hang out and just chill. After an hour Sadie declares she is bored and wants to play a game.

**I know it's sorta short next one will be longer. Just going to add in a bit of TorD. (Truth or Dare) Review what you want in it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yozzles! Truth or dare time! Yay! IDK why I am adding this but ya know why the fuck not. WHY DO I KEEP SWEARING?! XD letsago! Also I need some ideas so if you guys got any I'd really like them! All people who give me ideas and I use them will be given proper acknowledgement for it kay!**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

After I said I was bored and wanted to play a game an idea struck me. "I know!" I chimed. "Let's play truth or dare!"

I got a strange look from Percy. "What are you, 12?" I rolled my eyes at his comment.

"Whatever! It'll be more fun than picking at our fingernails and doing nothing!" I say. "Come on!"

People grumble and complain but they all join up in a circle. Nico next to Leo and Percy, Percy next to Annabeth, who was next to Zia who of course was by Carter who was by Walt, he'd changed back again, Walt by me, I was by Frank who was by Hazel was by Piper who was by Jason who was sitting next to Nico. One big circle.

"YAY! I'll start because it was my idea! Um... Nico! Truth or dare?" I smiled at him wickedly and he smirked.

"Dare." Nico said with a bored tone.

"I dare you to... take a sip of Leo's hot sauce!" I cackled. Everyone stared at Nico. He shrugged. Leo had a face that said. 'Dude I'd back down if I were you...'

"What's the penalty for not doing a dare?" Piper asked. I pondered for a moment.

"I KNOW!" Percy yelled excitedly. For someone who didn't want to play he seemed pretty excited about it. "How about we all write down 2 or 3 punishments and put them all in Annabeth's hat! When you don't want to answer a truth or do a dare you've got to pick one!"

"That's a great idea Percy. Wow never thought I'd ever say that." Jason agreed. We all laughed a bit with Percy scowling slightly.

We took 5 minutes to write down our punishments. Mine were

_Trade your entire wardrobe (except underwear ew...) with some one of the opposite sex that isn't your girlfriend or boyfriend._

_Stand on your head for 5 minutes. _

And the one I was most proud of

_Take a sip of Leo's hot sauce_

Annabeth had gotten out her hat and had set it in the center of the circle. We all put in our punishments and turned back to Nico.

"So pick a punishment or take Leo's hotsauce." I tell him. He scowls and holds out a hand for the hot sauce. Leo pulls it out of his tool belt and hands it to him.

Nico sniffs it cautiously and wrinkles his nose. "Dude this stinks."

"It tastes wonderful on tacos!" Leo answered. Nico shrugged and took a large swig. Immediately he made a face.

"Ew! This tastes awful!" He complained. I laughed at his pained expression then the heat must of hit because he grabbed the bowl that was sitting on the table and spit all of the hot sauce out into it. "AG! It is hot!"

"It's called hot sauce for a reason you know." Leo says with a wide smirk. Nico gets up and gets a glass of milk. He chugs it all then refills it. When he finishes he has a nice thick milk mustache.

"Nice stache Nico." Hazel giggles. Nico runs his tongue across it. In doing so he just smeared it more. He then ran his sleeve across his lips and sat down.

"So it's my turn to make someone do something right?" Nico questions.

"Yeah." I tell him smiling. He stares at my brother.

"Carter, truth or dare?" Nico says a smile playing at his lips.

"Er... truth." My awkward brother replies looking absolutely petrified.

"Who here is the most attractive girl that isn't your girlfriend?" Nico replied and Carter's eyes widened.

"Huh?!" He choked out. I laughed at his stunned expression. Zia seemed to be waiting to see his answers.

"Well who is the prettiest that isn't Zia Rashid?" Nico asks again. Carter doesn't hesitate to grab a punishment.

"Oh my gods." He muttered.

"What punishment did you get?" Franks asked.

"I got, _ask Leo to explain in great detail how everything on the Argo II works._" Carter groaned.

"I'll explain it all to you later! After the game." Leo smiled happily ready to tell him all about how his amazing ship worked. Carter sighed evilly.

"I guess I get to pick. Jason, truth or dare?" Carter stared at the son of Jupiter in a way that clearly stated "I am really awful at coming up with good dares so please pick truth".

"Erm dare." Jason laughed.

"Ug... I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge." Carter rolled his own eyes at himself.

"What?" Hazel asked and Leo laughed.

"You have to try and swallow an entire table spoon of cinnamon. It was popular a couple years ago. Now people only do it when they can't think up a good dare like Carter here!" Leo explained and Hazel nodded.

"Sounds like something Sammy would do. Have you done it?" Hazel asked and Frank stiffened ever so slightly.

"Who is Sammy?" Zia asked. "I know of no one at Camp that has that name."

"He's an old friend from my first life." Hazel fidgeted nervously. Frank moved slightly closer to her.

"Well he is my great grand dad so wouldn't be surprised if he invented the idea." Leo pondered. "But moving along." Leo pulled out a jar of cinnamon and a table spoon. He scooped a fair amount and handed it over to Jason. "Here ya go!"

Jason snickered and took the cinnamon. The moment he moved to swallow it he started coughing. A huge cloud of cinnamon spewed out of him. After the initial blast he began hacking and begging for water.

It was good fun except for Jason. Percy sprayed him in the face with water and Jason paused and glared at him. He began hacking again. Eventually he calmed down.

"I will never eat cinnamon again." Jason plainly stated. "So it's my turn?"

"Duh!" I tell him.

"Okay then Sadie! Truth or Dare?" Jason smiled.

"Um.. Dare?" I phrased it like a question and made my tone sound bored and uninterested.

"Okay then I dare you too... I dare you to lick Percy's foot." Jason looked smug and I noticed his teeth were still stained with cinnamon he had missed.

"EWW! That is so nasty!" I squealed. I went and grabbed one of the punishments. "Ag! Trade clothes with some one who isn't your boyfriend or girlfriend. And they have to be a different gender." I facepalmed. I scanned the room and my eyes landed on Jason.

"Jason since this is your fault lets go get changed!" I said smirking. His smug look disappeared.

"AW COME ON!" He complained. I cackled evilly.

We walked into the bath room and I hid behind the shower curtain and undressed. I threw my clothes over the railing that the curtain hung on.

"Ow!" Jason muttered when my clothes must of landed on his head.

"Wimp!" I laughed. I assumed he must of scowled at me. He threw his clothes over and I quickly thew them on. The jeans were huge on me and Jason didn't wear a belt and the t-shirt hung off me in a way that looked like I had just woken up.

"Are you done yet?" I called out.

"Yes. Also Sadie isn't there a law that says jeans can't be this tight?" Jason complained.

I hopped out of the shower and slid on his shoes. He was still trying to squeeze into my boots. I laughed. My t-shirt showed about half his abdomen and my jeans were tight in all the wrong places.

"You look ridiculous!" I told him still smirking.

"Whatever. You don't look much better." Jason and I made faces at each other as we marched back to the rest of the group.

"Wow... um Jason... dude that does not work for you." Frank stammered. Jason glared at him and that shut him up.

"How long are we going to be stuck like this?" Jason complained.

"The rest of the game!" I chirp. As Jason sits down I hear a loud riiiiiiiiip. "You did not just rip my jeans."

"I think I did and the top too." Jason replied and I groaned.

"I'll just fix them with magic later." I mutter and put my chin in my hands. "So who is going to be my victim?"

**See how desperate I am? I need some ideas IDK where the heck I am going with this story! Talk to me people also if Angel of Light173900 is reading this FUCK YOU I DON'T CARE THAT YOU HATE LEICO YOU CAN'T RULE MY LIFE! FUCK YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I got like ALL of my ideas for this chapter from Sweetchick621 if you want to thank anyone thank her! Um yeah she is a genious and I had writers block but we don't disappoint! Hugs if you review and virtual pie! Sadie's POV again**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

I scanned the room for who to pick. "Ah Percy! Truth or dare?"

"Um dare?" Percy told me.

"I dare you to kiss someone who isn't Annabeth for a minute." I smiled a cackled evilly.

"What?!" Percy's eye got huge and Annabeth glared at him.

"Careful Seaweed Brain. Be very careful." Annabeth shifted her glare towards me. "You are a witch."

"I know I am!" I waved my wand. "Both metaphorically and literally!" Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Um... HA!" Percy jumped up and placed his lips on mine. I yelped his lips still pressed against mine. For the whole minute I just sat there my eyes the size of golf balls staring at his head.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed when he finally pulled away. Percy laughed and Annabeth snickered. Soon everyone was laughing at my misfortune. "Do all my dares back fire?" I mumble

"You didn't say who and I thought 'what better pay back'" Percy smirked at me.

"You are smarter than I give you credit for Jackson." I glare at him. I wipe my sleeve across my mouth.

"O GROSS! YOU GOT PERCY COOTIES ON MY SHIRT!" Jason complained like a 4 year old. Percy glared at him but only briefly. Piper punched him in the arm softly.

"I am gonna go." Zia says. "Carter do you wish to come watch movies in my room?" Zia gave my brother a look. He nodded and Frank and Piper perked up.

"Can I come?" Piper pondered.

"Yeah me too!" Frank said as well. Carter gave Zia a look and she shrugged.

"Yes if you wish." Zia smiled and the 4 of them left.

"That just cut our numbers in half." Leo remarked.

"No we lost like 1/3" Anubis told him. Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah about that much." Annabeth confirmed.

"Okay so it's Percy's turn to pick!" Hazel exclaimed happily.

"Umm... Anubis, Walt both of you! Which of you likes Sadie more." Percy smiled and Anubis paled.

"Um what?" Anubis stammered. I gave him a look.

"Which of you likes me more?" I say. Anubis tries to swallow.

"I'll just take a punishment." Anubis reaches into the hat. "Let Leo give you a makeover." Anubis reads.

"Ohhh YEAH!" Leo does a little dance. "I get to tell Carter all about my ship and I get to make over Anubis! Let's do it now!" Leo drags Anubis elsewhere and we all chat about random things like how I can make a cell phone explode my glaring at it.

Anubis came out 15 minutes later wearing overalls, a farmers hat, cowboy boots and a leather jacket. His hair had hot pink hair extensions in it.

"Oh my Ra! You look absolutely..." I trailed off because I burst into a fit of giggles.

"Leo Valdez I am the god of the Underworld we will meet again and I won't have any rules." Anubis glowers. As if to spite the young Latino he shifted into Walt's form and shook himself once again wearing something a little more him. Well Walt anyways. He wore his red sport coat with baggy blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"That's cheating!" Leo exclaimed pointing at him.

"Not really I wanted control for a while. Anubis has been driving for AGES! Like 2 hours!" Walt complains.

"Fine." Leo scowls and sits back down.

Just then the 4 of us that had left for a movie dashed back in. "Don't mind us we're just getting snacks!" Frank said and with the other 3 began rifling through the kitchen grabbing boxes of cookies and mini cupcakes.

"Let's just move on and ignore them." Walt said. "Um Leo as pay back you have to kiss someone of the same gender as you." I stifled a laugh. I knew he would pick Nico. "And on the lips for a full minute." Walt smirked.

"Okay then." Leo walked over 2 feet and planted a kiss on Nico. After a minute Jason told them that they could stop but they didn't show signs of wanting to.

"Um boys... you can stop kissing now.. guys?" Hazel walked around them

"And break. And breathe. And stop. And they aren't stopping. Are they even breathing?" Hazel continued her survey of the boys.

"I know!" Piper said breaking away from the other 3 from her group. She whispered in Hazel's ear and she smiled maniacally.

"LEO VALDEZ IF YOU DON'T GET OFF MY BROTHER I SWEAR I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD!" Hazel yelled out and Leo immediately broke away and took 4 large steps away from Nico di Angelo.

"Now what was that all about?" Hazel said in a much more civilized tone.

"Umm..." Leo looked away as if afraid psycho Hazel would come out again. Nico laughed.

"He's a good kisser. I learned that a week before we left camp." Nico said.

"Excuse me?" Hazel asked cocking an eyebrow. "You get yourself a boyfriend and don't tell me until a week later?! I'm hurt!" That's when the tension broke and we all burst out laughing.

"But seriously Leo Valdez, if you hurt Nico I hurt you." Hazel glared at Leo for a moment and sat back down.

"You know what. That movie was not this interesting." Carter says and sits down next to me. Zia sits down with him, Piper and Frank follow.

"Okay then! Let's see Pipes! I dare you to stay underwater in an air bubble made my Percy for 10 minutes." Leo says.

"You didn't even ask truth or dare!" Piper complained.

"To bad sister!" Leo laughed. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get this over with." Piper pulled herself up and with Percy she made her way to the ocean.

"What are we gonna do while she's gone?" I ask. I get shrugs.

We just wait in silence, boring lame silence. When Piper comes back she looks simply annoyed.

"That was boring." Piper complained. "Since it's my turn anyways Sadie truth or dare?"

"Truth!" I smile.

"What is your most embarrassing moment?" Piper smirked.

"Ug! Well when I lived in London Liz and Emma heard that Calvin Macoy wore superhero knickers. I decided that I'd go prove them right. They tried to talk me out of breaking in to the boys locker room to check but of course I ignored them. So we broke into the boys locker room and it was after school hours. We heard someone coming and hid in the supply closet. Except it locked itself. We were stuck in there. All night. The next day it wasn't until like 5th period when we finally woke up. We began pounding on the doors wanting out of the cramped space and the gym coach opened it and saw us.

Needless to say she was pissed. Beyond pissed. She literally dragged us to the office and the police showed up and out parents, my gran and gramps and it was a big mess." After I finished my story I put my head down blushing. Everyone burst out laughing.

"Wow... that was stupid of you." Carter said he was laughing very hard.

"What ever." I glared at him. "I get to pick so Hazel I don't think you have had a turn yet." I say.

"I pick dare." Hazel said surely.

"I dare you to play 7 minutes with someone who isn't Frank. Your choice." I smile. It made it worse that she had to pick.

"What's 7 minutes?" Hazel asks confused. I forgot she wasn't from this time.

"Well it's where you make out with someone in a closet for 7 minutes." Percy explains and Hazel pales.

"Excuse me?" Hazel says.

"You have to." Percy starts.

"I know what you said." Hazel frowns. "Fine I pick Carter. Mostly because I am pretty sure his girlfriend would find it more funny than anything else. Also Piper is too good a friend." Piper smiled at that. Carter scowled. "Oh and I REFUSE to kiss Percy."

Frank frowned to. Hazel kissed him on the cheek and dragged my brother to the nearest closet.

He mouthed the words "help me!" and "I'm sorry zia!" like a good little boyfriend.

7 minutes later my brother came running out of the closet and sat down right next to Zia. Zia laughed and hugged him. Hazel came a little more slowly and sat down on Frank's lap which please the big guy.

"Okay then Zia truth or dare?" Hazel began.

**See how desperate I am. I am going to add in some monsters or whatever in the next chapter! Yay! Again if you want to thank anyone for this chapter thank sweetchick621**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't been updating in forever I've honestly been really busy! (cough) I actually have! (cough cough) I HAVE A LIFE YOU KNOW I CAN'T JUST INSERT HOUSE OF HADES AND ALLEGIANT INTO MY BRAIN AND EXPECT IT TO MAGICALLY GET ALL THE KEY PLOT POINTS! (COUGH) I LIKE TO WATCH MY SHOWS TOO I HAPPEN TO WANT TO WATCH CRIMINAL MINDS AND ONCE UPON A TIME BEFORE MY MOM ERASES THEM (COUGH COUGH COUGH) WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT? (You forgot to tell them that you need an OC like really badly.) OOOOH YEAH Read the bottom PLZ**

**Zia's POV (I will be writing a Leico fluff session soon look for that next week. Yeah I am gonna update only weekly now! I AM SO SORRY! DON'T KILL ME I JUST HAVE A LOT TO WORK ON RIGHT NOW AND EVERYDAY IS HARD WORK AFTER AWHILE!)**

I contemplate the question for a moment. "I choose truth."

"LAME!" Leo shouts. I roll my eyes.

"Well at least I am not an elf." I say back.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FREAKING ELF! JEEZ!" Leo complains.

"Sure you don't." Nico says smugly. "Pity too, elves are kinda cute."

"In that case sure I do!" Leo said quickly. They then began staring into each others eyes in a kinda way that looked... let's say a bit odd.

"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT MAKING OUT WITH YOUR EYES!" Percy shouted. Nico and Leo immediately quit with the goo goo eyes and everyone turned their attention to either me or Hazel.

"Well here is your question. Rate all the boys from the hottest to the least hottest. In your own opinion all the boys are hot in different ways." Hazel smiles.

"That was too easy!" Annabeth complains. "It's Percy, Jason, Anubis/Walt, they'd be tied anyways, Frank, Nico, Leo, and then Carter."

"Hey!" Carter complains.

"He is the hottest!" I shout.

"Awh thanks Z." Carter smiles at me and I smile back staring into his gorgeous eyes.

"Is EVERYONE eye fucking today?" Sadie interjects. Walt laughs at this comment and earns scowls from Nico, Leo, Carter and me. The ones who were supposedly "eye fucking."

"Well Zia you gonna answer that question?" Frank asks.

"Yeah. Well in my personal opinion it'd have to go; Carter, Jason, Percy, Frank, Leo, Walt, Nico and Anubis. Tied for last, sorry by the way I just don't find deathly cute." I explain.

"It's cool." Walt shrugs. I had to assume it was from Anubis.

"Yeah... whatever." Nico muttered. Leo flashed a smile at him. He noticed and perked up a bit. Just a bit.

"Well it's your turn to get this rollin' go on Z pick someone." Carter gestures to the room around him.

"Okay then...Erm... Frank truth or dare?" I ask.

"Dare." Frank says without much hesitation which shocked me a bit.

"Well then, I dare you too... let me cast a spell on you and I won't tell you what it is." I smile at him and he shifts nervously.

"You are fire chick right?" Frank asked.

"Fire... chick? Seriously? Is that what you guys call me?" I ask arching an eyebrow.

"I call you Z!" Carter adds in. I roll my eyes.

"Yes I am a fire elementalist, eye of Ra." I explain and he just reaches into the hat of despair, I began calling it.

"Oh my gods..." Frank muttered. "Let Zia or Leo set you on fire, keep Percy near by incase of emergencies."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sadie cracked up. "You just got burned literally!" Anubis, Carter and I joined in but the rest of the crew didn't really laugh with us.

"Why don't you find this funny, it fucking hilarious." Sadie asks looking as confused as ever.

"My life is tied to a wooden stick. If it burns up I die." Frank explained and I feel my face drain of color. Carter's and Walt's do the same.

"Shit dude sorry." Sadie mumbles. **(I make Sadie a bit of a potty mouth DEAL WIT IT!)**

"Yeah it's cool. Lets get this over with." Frank stands up and gestures to Leo. "I trust him more, I've known him longer."

Leo makes a small flame and sets his shoelace on fire, then puts it out.

"It never said how much fire it had to be." Leo remarks as he takes his place next to Nico once more.

"Well I get to choose this time so uh... Annabeth truth or dare?" Franks shifts from foot to foot. Hazel gestures for him to sit and he does.

"I choose truth." Annabeth response with her usual Annabeth tone.

"What is the least horrible thing on this list; break up with Percy, kiss Leo," Frank was interrupted by Leo.

"HEY!" Leo scowled.

"I'd choose kiss you." Nico said which earned a smile from the son of Hephaestus.

"Umm kay..." Frank shook his head and remembered what he was doing. "There are more choices, be stuck in Tartarus again, be attacked by killer dolphins, be turned into an ant for the rest of your life or finally have to find out Percy died over Facebook?"

"What kind of horrible question is that? Be stuck in Tartarus again? Be attacked by killer dolphins? Be and ant? Break up with Percy? Find out he is dead over the internet? KISS LEO?!" Annabeth looked horrified which was a bit funny. "I'd have to say being attacked my killer dolphins sounds the least traumatic."

"REALLY YOU CHOOSE DOLPHINS OVER ME?! I AM NOT THAT BAD! ALL THE LADIES LUV DA LEO!" Leo complained. We all kind of lost it and fell into fits of giggles and pits of laughter.

When we composed ourselves Annabeth turned her stony grey eyes towards Sadie. "Sadie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Sadie smiled broadly.

"I dare you to kiss someone who isn't Walt... Or Anubis. I see that look in your eyes Stone you were thinking about turning into Anubis so she doesn't have to kiss anyone else!" Annabeth laughed when she watched Sadie's expression go from "HA HA!" to "Gods fucking damn it!"

"Fucking shit. Is this payback for when I made Percy kiss someone who isn't you? Because if it is I already got payback on that. HE FUCKING KISSED ME!" Sadie shouted.

"Sadie Kane! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" Hazel asked finally snappy at all of Sadie's swears.

"She's a ghost and it's a bit hard to kiss ghosts but metaphorically speaking, I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!" Sadie shouted the last bit which just ticked of Hazel even more.

"Honestly Sadie why do you insist on swearing so much?" Hazel asked turning to Frank to back her up. "Frank you agree with me, right?"

"Um what? Uh yeah of course!" Frank scratched behind his ear. "Don't kill me Sadie.." I heard him murmur under his breath.

"You know what shut up and let me get on with the stupid dare." Sadie got up and walked over to Frank and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away she ruffled his hair and marched back to her seat. "Now we know not to tell Sadie Kane that she should stop swearing because she'll kiss your boyfriend." Sadie smiled at us. She got shocked/surprised faces and one mean glare from Hazel. Carter looked unsurprised.

"Sadie was it necessary to kiss Frank? Well at least you didn't kiss Jackson again." Carter frowns at the thought.

"Well it's my turn now and I get to pick who's going next... Hazel it's been a bit hun' truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hazel said.

"What did you really think when you found out Nico was gay?" Sadie asked.

"I thought 'well I had my suspicions. Now they are confirmed.'" Hazel stated plainly.

"You thought I was gay?" Nico asked shocked.

"Since the day I met you I had some suspicions. I'm just happy you picked someone I actually can tolerate." Hazel smiled at her brother.

"Awh thanks Hazel! I am so glad you tolerate me!" Leo said sarcastically. "You make me feel so loved."

"You're my friend I'm just thankful he didn't fall for one of the Stoll brothers I met while we were stopped at CHB. Or that one kid in that one cabin who had that one hair cut with those eyes that are like you know." Hazel explained.

"Huh?" Almost everyone said at once. Except Annabeth.

"THAT ONE KID!" Annabeth said with a face that read "I KNOW WHO THIS IS BUT I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HECK THEY ARE TOO!"

"YEAH THAT ONE!" Hazel said with a wide grin.

"He is weird." Annabeth agrees.

"Yeah totally." Hazel adds.

"Did anyone else not understand one bit of that? I know not understanding things is Percy's thing but I am seriously confused right now, just throwing that out there." Carter says.

"Yeah. I'm the clueless one!" Percy agrees.

"Definitely the clueless one." Agrees Jason.

"Hey!" Percy interjects.

"Just agreeing with you man." Jason says smirking.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE WONDER WHAT HAPPENED TO PIPER?!" Nico yelled suddenly. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Annabeth and Hazel stopped using the vaguest terms ever, Frank quit twiddling his thumb, Walt quit gazing at Sadie, Sadie quit gazing back at Walt, I stopped trying to listen in on 2 different conversations because both were over and Carter reached out and grabbed my had.

"Umm... where's Piper?" Leo finally asked. We all got up and went above decks to see Piper's dagger laying in the middle of the deck.

"PIPER!" Jason yelled and took off into the sky. I couldn't get over the fact that whenever he wished he could just shoot into the air. "PIPES WHERE ARE YOU!" He screamed into the sunset.

"Jason get down here! We need to devise a feasible search and rescue ideas!" Annabeth demanded. The son of Jupiter landed on the deck and picked up Piper's knife.

"I HEARD YELLING! I GOT MY BASEBALL BAT WHERE IS THE MONSTER!" Coach Hedge bellowed as he trotted across the deck over to us.

"Probably with Piper who has been kidnapped!" Jason explained in extreme distress.

"No! I liked that one! Time to go kill some monsters!" Coach Hedge picked up his baseball bat but before he could move Annabeth stopped him.

"We need to create a search and rescue plan first. Then we can kill some monsters." Annabeth stated calmly. Hedge put down his bat and turned his attention to the daughter of Athena.

"Now what do you think we should do?" Frank asked, the question that was on everyone's mind.

**!****I assume you heard that stupid cough up there didn't you? Well I am going to be adding an OC! He/She isn't gonna be there long just someone who will help them out! Now they need to be either a godling or a demi-god. Please tell me which path or who there godly parent is. Also provide a detailed description of what they look like, how they behave, who they may flirt with excessively who they will take an immediate dislike too and so forth. And include a BFF (e.g. Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Walt (not Anubis) or Anubis (NOT WALT HE CAN DIE IN A FUCKING HOLE THAT STUPID DICK CHEESE (I dunno if you guys know this but I HATE WALT STONE! I AM A SABUNIS SHIPPER AND SALT NEEDS TO DIE!) and so forth :D**


End file.
